Life in the Labyrinth
by LadyAlira
Summary: A faery tale of its own, this Labyrinth fic tells of the previous Goblin King and how Jareth came to take the throne. Rated for future chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I can make no claim on the Labyrinth or any of its characters. Only in my dreams._

_**Life in the Labyrinth**_

_**by **_

_**Alira Dreamwalker**_

It is hard to remember how I first came to this place; I have been here for so long now. As the days turn into weeks, weeks into years, my memory slowly fades. Therefore, I think I should write what I can remember before its too late. I was not always part of the Labyrinth. No, I had a loving family that I left behind centuries ago.

I was raised on the family estate, which was located just outside a quaint little town on Earth. I was a rebellious child to put it lightly. Do not get me wrong, I loved my parents and my siblings. Sometimes I still miss them. Momma was like summer sunshine, loving and devoted to her family. Poppa was strong, firm in his beliefs and had no qualms about keeping the rest of us in line when he felt we needed it. My brother and sister, the bane of my existence, yet they were also my greatest of friends. The estate we lived on was bordered by a large forest that we were forbidden to enter.

Poppa always warned us to avoid entering the inner areas of the forest. He claimed that the forest was dark and evil, though as kids we thought there were other reasons that he wanted us to avoid entering the forest. Things like wild creatures since we could hear the coyotes howling at night. There were bears and wild cats that we had to watch out for as well.

It was my eighteenth birthday when I went against Poppa's orders and entered the forest. I was angry with him, having received some devastating news that day. He had called me to his study a few hours earlier to tell me that I was betrothed to the son of one of his friends. He said a business deal. Me, his daughter, sold to another like so much chattel. I was insulted and hurt by this. It is certainly one day that will always be with me, my Poppa had betrayed me.

I snuck out of the house after everyone else had gone to sleep. After retrieving my horse from the stables, I rode into the woods, not caring where I ended up. I just had to get away. You see, the man my father expected me to marry was known for being cruel and vindictive, thinking nothing of how others felt. There is no way I would willingly walk into a situation like that. Therefore, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran away.

Storm was not happy about entering the forest that night. Granted, he did not like entering the forest at any time of the day either. After a lot of comforting, he finally carried me into the depths of the blackened woods. I decided to ride straight through, difficult since I had never been this far into the forest. It did not dawn on me that something was wrong until I left the woods and found myself in a meadow. It was now daylight where a moment before it had been the middle of the night. I looked around, hopeful to see a familiar landmark.

It was then I saw a castle in the distance, dark and foreboding despite the sunlight. A shiver of fear rippled down my spine as I gazed at the massive structure. After some debating, I nudged Storm in the direction of the castle. It was not that I wanted to go to such a scary place; however, I had with little choice. There were no signs of civilization anywhere that I could see. No cattle grazing, no sheep bleating for their lambs. Nothing to signify that help from a fellow human. As I rode, I noticed the land changing from soft rich grasses, to fields laden with crops I had never seen before. Crops meant people, so my hope rose that I would find someone to tell me where I was. I was far from prepared to see what I did.

The closer I drew to the castle, the more signs of life I found. Here and there, little houses were scattered about. Chickens ran freely across my path, clucking and scratching at the dirt and grass. Storm would snort at the fowl, sending them fluttering away from his hooves in a flurry of feathers. During one session of his snorting, a door to one of the houses opened and out stepped the oddest-looking creature I had ever seen. Startled, I pulled my horse to a stop and stared in shock at the little man.

He was an oddly dressed little fellow, with patchwork britches and jacket in bright garish colors. His hair was green, like that of the grasses I had ridden through. His face drew my attention for it was wrinkled and gnarled, yet his eyes were of the clearest blue I had ever seen. "It's very rude to stare." His voice was gravelly, as if he had been eating sand for breakfast.

"My apologies good sir, I did not mean to stare." His gruffness took me by surprise. Despite my contrary nature, I had always been courteous towards others. Besides, I was lost and it would not do to irritate the local inhabitants. Not if I wanted to find my way to safety. "Might I beseech you sir for a bit of aid?"

The little man stared at me in surprise and I could not help but wonder why. Surely, I was not the first to come by his home. "What's yer name girl?"

"My name is Isandira Jennings and I am afraid that I am lost."

The little man nodded thoughtfully for a moment before turning his blue eyes back towards me. "Yer headed towards the castle. Not sure if'n that'd be the best place for you to go, but ye'll find help there fer sure."

"May I ask why it would not be wise to approach the castle sir?" My curiosity was piqued now; I had never been able to walk away from something unusual or mysterious. He snorted rudely at me.

"Ye ain't from around here are ye little missy?" I shook my head. "His majesty, King Jadir that's why. He ain't the nicest of people. Leastways, not to us common folk." I was stunned to say the least. A king? There were no kings here in the New World. He must have seen my stunned expression. "Where ye from little missy?"

Still recovering from my shock, I stammered, "Peachmoss."

"Ne'er heard of it.," he grumbled.

"Wh- where exactly am I?"

"Yer in the Goblin Kingdom missy." I stared at him with wide eyes thinking that surely I had misheard him.

"Goblin Kingdom? There's no such place." He laughed at my words, causing my horse to snort and paw the ground.

"That's where yer wrong little missy. This here is the outer edge of the Goblin Kingdom. Ye ain't Aboveground no more. This here's the Underground." He turned and pointed towards the castle. "Go on with ye then. Head to the Goblin City and see fer yerself." The gnarled little man turned his back on me and waddled off leaving me there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Alas, Labyrinth isn't mine, but Jadir and Isandira are!

* * *

Chapter 2

The creatures I encountered as I traveled into the city were strange to my eyes. It was obvious they were not human, at least not as we normally think of humans. I approached the city, finding myself in a squalid area. My horse balked as the stench washed over us, filth lay in the gutters while the people who lived there cast appraising eyes upon us. I shuddered to think what their intentions were and urged my steed to walk faster. To say that I was uncomfortable would be putting it too mildly. I was terrified of these strange creatures.

Determined, I fixed my gaze upon the massive castle that rose from the center of the city and tried my best to ignore the looks I was receiving from those around me. The castle towers stretched high into the air above the land, and the whole of it seemed to be made of some black stone. I was reminded of the pictures one finds in the fairy tales, ones in which the evil witch always resided. The sight of it was enough to scare me witless, but some inner sense warned me that a show of fear would be my undoing. As I rode closer, the air around me began to thrum with some strange essence that I was unable to place. Glancing around, I found myself passing houses that were better cared for than the ones I had first seen. These were painted with bright colors and patches of well-tended flowers dotted the tiny yards. It was an odd sight to see considering the forbidding presence of the castle.

The sound of metal rasping together brought my wandering attention back to the ground before me as Storm suddenly stopped. Before us were four creatures dressed in mismatched pieces of half rusted armor and wielding spears and swords.

"What business do you have at the castle?" One of the creatures growled at me. It had actually growled at me, I was stunned.

I looked past them and found myself directly before the stairs that led to a pair of massive wooden doors bound in metal. Lifting my chin, I addressed them as calmly as I could; "I am lost and was told to seek the Castle so that I might find help."

"Lost are you?" The guards conversed between themselves for a moment before turning back to me. One of them started to speak, but someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

"What do we have here?" I looked towards the castle doors and saw a very handsome man standing there. His dark brown hair flowed like wildfire around his face, and he was dressed in a tunic of the purest black silk I had ever seen. My heart leapt into my throat as I gazed at him. Like so many other things I had seen since my arrival in this strange land, he was like nothing I had ever seen before. Painfully handsome, it was everything I could do to keep my seat, as I wanted to melt into the ground right there and then. He slowly made his way down the stairs and I knew from the behavior of the guards that this man must be their king. He smiled crookedly up at me, his dark brown eyes glinting in the sunlight. "You're a stranger to these lands aren't you my fair lady?"

I swallowed hard and dropped my gaze from his. Having never met with royalty before, I was unsure how to behave. Suddenly shy, I nodded, confirming his words. Fear washed over me again as he stood there watching me. Storm snorted when the king reached a hand up to me, silently offering to help me down from the horse. I grew dizzy when my feet touched the ground, staggering slightly, my legs stiff and hurting. It had been many hours since my feet had last trod upon the ground. I also realized that I had no idea how long it had been since my last meal when my stomach decided to protest loudly.

"Come my lady, let's get you some food." His voice washed over me like a warm summer breeze, full of warmth. I could not help but stare up at him. Without a thought, I allowed this strange man to lead me towards his castle, only to turn back when my beloved stallion cried out in panic. Pulling away from the king, I tried to go back to my horse, but he laid his hand on my arm. "Do not fear for him child. Your horse will be well tended. You may visit him later, after you both have rested and eaten." Reluctantly, I cast one last look towards Storm before allowing the king to take me into his castle.

"What is your name little one?"

"Isandira. Isandira Jennings your majesty." I stood in the throne room nervously as he walked around me. I could feel his gaze as he studied me, which only served to increase my fear. My fingers twitched against the coarse material of my riding skirt.

"I see you know who I am already. Good." I only nodded in response. "You are from Aboveground, are you not?" I nodded again, only to jump when his fingers lifted my chin so that we were looking each other in the face. "You have nothing to fear Lady Isandira." His hand dropped away and he turned to sit down in his throne, an oversized creation that looked to be made of stone and bones decorated with gold figures of unearthly origins. The arms of the throne looked like the horns of a horrific creature, faced so that they curved inward toward the seat. From where I stood, the whole thing looked as menacing as the castle had. Everything about the place struck me as menacing and vile. "You shall stay here as my guest Lady Isandira."

My eyes flew to him; surely, he was not serious? What right did I have to be a guest to the king? "Sir," I swallowed against the knot of fear lodged in my throat, "Sir, with all due respect, I would only like to find my way back to where I was." He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"I'm afraid that's impossible my dear."

"What?" This was not happening. Surely I would wake up any minute now and find myself still traveling through the forest near my home. My thoughts must have shown on my face as the king gave me a sad smile.

"No dear, you are not dreaming. I did not bring you here, and your arrival was not by my command."

"What do you mean?"

"The only way in or out of this kingdom, is by my command." He stood and walked closer to me again. "However, you, my lady, seem to be the exception to that rule. I would like to know how you came to the Underground and entered into the Goblin City without having to traverse the Labyrinth." The look in his eyes scared me and I wondered what he would do when I could not provide him the answers he wanted.

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I cannot answer your questions for I have no idea of how I came to your lands. I have seen no labyrinth or anything else." It was everything I could do to keep from dropping to my knees and cowering before him; his eyes were wild and dangerous as he stared at me.

In the blink of an eye, the wild-eyed king before me changed again. He calmed instantly and took a step back. It struck me then that he might be some sort of mental patient. He was certainly erratic in his behavior at times, one minute he was a kind man then suddenly he reminded me of a lunatic. As impossible as it seemed, my fear increased. By now, I was trembling and I knew it was only a matter of time before he saw.

"No matter." He offered his arm to me, and gave me an arched look at my hesitation. "Come, it is time for dinner." I walked silently beside him, looking everywhere as we traveled the long hallways of the castle. After a few minutes, we stopped and he waved a hand through the air before him. Imagine my surprise when the gilded doors before us slowly drifted open. I glanced around but failed to find any who could have opened them. King Jadir saw my confusion and laughed lightly.

"How…?"

"Magic my dear." He lifted his other hand and twisted his wrist. I gasped as a light flared briefly and a beautiful crystal sphere rested on his fingertips. He offered the sphere to me; "Wish for something." The hair on the back of my neck prickled as I looked from the sphere to him and back. My father's voice rang trough my mind, warning me against taking gifts from a stranger, regardless of who they were. Quickly, I stepped back and shook my head.

"Come now Lady Isandira. It's a crystal, nothing more. A perfectly harmless gift." His eyes glinted with mischievousness, his smile mocking and I could not help but wonder what he was planning. Fighting my fear, I lifted my chin.

"Thank you your majesty, but I could not possibly accept a gift." His smile faded slightly and I could have sworn I saw something flash in his eyes, but it was gone before I could decipher it. I knew instinctively that this man was not one to have as an enemy and a wrong move on my part would be disastrous.

He made the crystal vanish and gestured for me to follow. Still hesitant, I looked around the room, awed by the splendor of it. The walls were white marble with veins of gold, and the ceiling was vaulted into a high dome where I could see what looked to be fireflies dancing about. A long table graced the center of the room, covered in white linen and surrounded by gilded chairs with ruby red padding. Gold candelabras sat every few feet down the center of the table. King Jadir stepped around me, pulled out a chair near the head of the table, and guided me into it. No sooner had he sat down when one of the small creatures I had seen in the city appeared beside him. It placed two goblets on the table along with a bottle of wine before turning to the king. I listened intently as he bent his head towards the creature and spoke in a guttural sounding language. The creature suddenly nodded eagerly and darted back through whatever hidden door he had come through while the king turned his eyes towards me again.

"What do you think of my kingdom?" His voice startled me, it was so gentle. He opened the bottle of wine and poured some into each of the goblets.

"I haven't seen much of it your majesty. What I have seen has been very peculiar for me, yet I find a beauty in the countryside that I've never seen before." I replied, trying to be as honest as I could and hope I would not insult him. I smiled graciously and accepted the goblet he offered me.

"Peculiar you say. Hmm, I do not believe I have ever heard my kingdom described that way before. Tell me my lady, what is it that you have found peculiar?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat under the weight of his gaze. Carefully I took a sip of the wine. Its taste was unusual, yet pleasant and sweet, like a burst of fruits on my tongue. "Well?"

"Pardon my rudeness your majesty, but your entire kingdom strikes me as strange." I flinched at the flash of anger that crossed his chiseled features before he nodded for me to continue. "The creatures that live in your kingdom, I have never seen such things before."

He smiled at this and chuckled. "No, I would imagine you haven't. None of the goblins, dwarves or other Underground creatures will be found Aboveground anymore."

"I apologize your majesty, but did you say goblins and dwarves? Those are mere fairy tales."

"Indeed they are." The creature from before reentered the room followed by several more, all bearing platters and bowls of food which they placed before us. The aroma caused my stomach to clench with hunger and my mouth began to water. "However, as you can see, they are very much real here." He gestured to the creatures that were scurrying around serving us. "These are goblins, not very pretty to look at understandably, but they serve their purpose."

"What purpose is that?"

"To do my bidding. I am the Goblin King after all." He laughed and I had trouble suppressing the shudder of unease that coursed down my spine. Once the goblins had left the room, he bid me to eat. As we dined, he encouraged me to ask as many questions as I wanted, in turn answering all that he could.

Finally, we finished and he rose to his feet, saying that it was late. Like a gentleman, the king led me to a chamber that had been prepared for me. The chamber was exquisite in every way. Decorated in soft blues and white, I felt like a princess as he showed me around the room. His gaze followed me around the room as I peeked into the wardrobe and bathing rooms, making me feel uncomfortable again. Once he seemed satisfied that I would be fine for the night and that I was in need of nothing, he again made a crystal appear. Pressing it into my hand, he stared down at me.

"Such beautiful blue eyes you have." I felt my face flush at his words and looked away, suddenly shy. He reached up and touched my cheek, which made me look up at him again. My breath froze in my chest as I gazed up at him. I was worried that he would try something when I saw the look in his eyes. I had seen that look before in the eyes of the men back home. It was a look of wanting to bed a woman. Fearfully, I tore my eyes away from his and stepped back.

"Thank you for the room your majesty. It is most beautiful."

"Jadir." Each time I stepped back, he would take a step forward, as if we were dancing.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Jadir. You may call me by my name if you so desire." His brown eyes had darkened to where they were almost black. My mind screamed in fear for me to flee, but I knew that if I did, I would never have a chance to return home. The Goblin King was my only hope.

"Please your majesty, that would be most inappropriate of me." When he sighed and stepped back, I wanted to sigh in relief. Never before had I been subjected to such behavior and I did not know how to react to it. I suppose he sensed this, for his face became expressionless as he turned away.

"Rest well Lady Isandira." He turned and left the room and I listened as his boot heels made clicking noises down the stone hallway. When they faded from my hearing, I sighed heavily and prepared myself for bed.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think :) 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I've had a bit of writers block lately. Many thanks to all who have reviewed so far and I hope you will continue to read. I decided to go and post this chapter, even though I'm not 100 satisfied with it.

Disclaimer- Alas, Labyrinth isn't mine, but Jadir and Isandira are!

* * *

Chapter 3 

I woke early the next morning thinking the day before had been only a dream. When I opened my eyes however, reality as it slammed back into me full force. I bolted upright in my bed and looked around in terror. When a sharp knock sounded on the door to my room, I could not help but dive back under the covers. Whoever it was knocked again and I huddled under the covers in hopes they would leave.

A few minutes later, the door opened and I could hear someone entering. I shrieked in terror when the covers were suddenly ripped from my hands. Towering over me was the king himself, his eyes filled with fury. Panic filled me and I scrambled off the far side of the bed as he followed, stalking my every move. I had no idea why he would be angry with me. I cried out when he caught my arms in a brutal grip that would leave bruises.

"Tell me exactly why you are here Isandira."

"I don't know!" His voice was like acid to my ears. I was never overly religious, but at this moment, I began praying for my life. He shook me hard, snapping my head back painfully. I understood now what the little gnarled man I had talked to meant when he said the Goblin King was not the nicest of people.

"How did you get to the Underground?"

"Your majesty, I swear that I don't know!" He flung me away from him and I fell against the side of the bed. My tears fell freely as I stared up at him from the floor. "I ran away from home and went through the forest the edged our land. When I left the forest, I found myself here."

"You used no magic to get here?"

"No sir. I don't know any magic, I have never believed in magic." My words seemed to calm him somewhat. His rigid posture relaxed slightly and some of the anger left his eyes, yet they remained wild and untrusting. My limbs were frozen with terror as he turned and walked to the wardrobe. Reaching in, he pulled out a dress and threw it at me with orders to get dressed.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

I hated this dress. It was made of ruby red brocade and cut too low for my tastes. I worried constantly that my breasts would fall out if I moved wrong. I would never wear something like this back home. Women were not allowed to show any skin where I was raised and this showed a lot. Forgetting my earlier fears, I collapsed onto my bed and broke out in a fit of laughter. Poppa would have been appalled to see me in this dress. In my head, I could hear Poppa chastising me in his stern voice for daring to don such a creation.

After a few minutes, I calmed myself and sat there contemplating the king and his kingdom again. I knew now that my being a guest meant nothing. It would not save me from his anger should he turn it towards me again. Looking down at my arms, I could see the bruises his fingers had left on my pale flesh and shivered. No, it would not do to remain in this strange land, despite my curiosity. Still, I wondered exactly what had angered him this morning. Something had to have happened; perhaps he had received news from my parents. I needed to find out.

When I opened my door and stepped into the hallway, I found two guards standing on either side of the doorway. Their repulsive looks startled me even though by now I should have been used to them. Why they were there was beyond me however. I looked down at them and swallowed the lump that sat in my throat as I gathered my courage.

"Excuse me, where might I find the king?" They looked up at me and laughed, making me want to turn and flee back into my room.

"You's stay here. King come when he want yous." The one to my left snickered. I started to go back to my room but stopped. Turning to look down at the one who had spoke, I considered my options.

"No, I don't think I will. I assume the two of you are here to guard me, correct?" They both nodded as they stared up at me in confusion. "Very well then, you can guard me as I search for the king." I turned on my heel towards the right and started walking down the hallway. Thankfully, I knew the general direction to go in as I remembered it from the night before. Forcing myself not to look back, I listened for the sounds of my guards scurrying alone behind me.

"And just where do you think you are going?" A cold voice stopped me dead in my tracks. Slowly I turned and found the king glaring at me. We had been wandering for what seemed to be hours without seeing a soul and I had been wondering where everyone was. I curtsied in greeting.

"Good morning to you as well, your majesty." His eyes narrowed as he watched me and I raised my chin. Jadir's eyes fell on my two goblin guards and he sneered at them angrily.

"You two were supposed to keep our _guest _in her room until I came for her." I watched in stunned shock as my two companions fell to their knees and begged for the king's mercy. One was pleading for his life and the lives of his children.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but I believe the fault is mine; Not theirs." I fell back a step when he turned his cold eyes towards me again; there was pure hatred in them that scared me to death. He stalked towards me as I continued to back up, until a wall halted my retreat and trapped me.

"Foolish child, you dare defy me?" His hands slapped against the wall on either side of my head; causing me to jump. I trembled as he leaned closer to me, the hatred in his eyes changing to something I could not define as he lowered his face closer to mine.

"I- I merely state the truth, your majesty." I felt as if I was a hare caught in the hunter's trap the way he looked at me.

"Explain." I shivered as his breath caressed my face, the scent of spice and wildness filling my senses. My gaze had somehow been drawn to his thin lips and I swore I could see a hint of fangs. Legends of vampires flashed through my mind and I briefly wondered if perhaps he was one.

I swallowed; weary of being afraid as I brought my eyes up to meet his again. "They told me that you would return, your majesty. It was my fault they left their post."

"Ah, so not only do you defy me, but you are inciting my subjects to do so as well?" His eyes narrowed and I wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run for my life at that moment.

"Your majesty, that was not my intention at all." Why was he terrorizing me so much? It was as if he derived some perverse pleasure from my fears. He knew I was scared to death, I could see it in his eyes as he studied me. Not once this whole time had he moved from his position in front of me. If anything, he had eased forward until he was barely touching me with his own body, forcing me to press myself harder against the stone behind me. There was no way that the king could miss the way I was shaking.

"Explain your intentions then, if not to incite dissidence within my kingdom."

How dare he accuse me of trying to cause a revolt! My temper flared, despite my fear of him. "I have done no such thing, your majesty! It was never my intention to cause trouble."

"But you are trouble, little one."

"I beg your pardon, your majesty, but it was not my desire to come to your kingdom." My hands came up and pushed against his chest of their own will. One of his hands dropped from the wall and captured my wrists in a bone-breaking grip, causing me to wince in pain.

"Then why are you here?" His voice was low and angry as he glared at me.

"I have already told you that I do not know. Why do you keep asking me that?"

He leaned even closer, his lips barely touching mine as he glared into my eyes. "I think, my dear, that you know more than you admit." I stood there in shock at the king's audacity. He had just called me a liar!

"How dare you!" My eyes narrowed angrily as I attempted to pull my wrists away from him, only to feel the fragile bones shift as he tightened his grip. "Let go of me you uncouth bastard! If I knew how I had arrived here than I would gladly leave this wretched place!"

"You ungrateful wretch," he growled furiously at me. I knew I was severely pushing the limits and that as king he could put me to the death, however, I felt that death was comparable to being around him.

"What? You call me ungrateful? Pray tell your majesty, exactly what it is that I should be grateful for?" Our eyes clashed violently, his savage brown to my flashing blue.

"You should be grateful for your life girl! I welcomed you into my castle, my kingdom; when I should have sent you straight to an oubliette."

I could not help the unladylike snort that escaped me, "Is that what you call this? Being treated as a prisoner? Having guards stationed outside my door? Being accosted by your royal personage at first light?" I shook my head with a surprised laugh, "I would be more apt to call it a nightmare. I did not ask to come to this wretched place, nor did I ask for your _hospitality_. I merely came here in search for a way to get home, which you have been unable to provide. Why, I ask you, should I be grateful for that?"

He had released me and stepped back during my tirade, starring at me in surprise. I suppose that it is exceedingly rare for anyone to stand up to his bullying ways in such a manner. Not being from this land, I was not as terrified of him as his subjects were and therefore did not have the experience to curb my wicked tongue. As we continued to stare at each other, something akin to admiration flashed though his eyes.

He offered me a courtly bow and held out his arm to me, which I stared at mistrustfully. I had no idea what he was up to now, only knowing that he had just had another mood-swing. "My apologies dear lady, please forgive my rudeness." I continued to stare at him, unwilling to trust this man who went from civilized to barbarian in the blink of an eye. "Come; join me for breakfast and I will endeavor to explain more about the kingdom to you. Perhaps we may also stumble across a way to get you home." Against my better judgement, I stepped forward and hesitantly accepted his proffered arm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Alas, Labyrinth isn't mine. Jadir and Isandira are completely mine and belong to me. They are not to be copied or used anywhere for any reason without my permission.**

**A/N: Many thanks to those who have left reviews so far. I am glad that you are enjoying this faery tale and sincerely hope you continue to do so. For those who have read and not left reviews, I just might send Jadir after you evil grin Seriously, feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
Alira Dreamwalker**

* * *

Chapter 4

Many things changed after our confrontation that day in the castle's corridors. King Jadir was more even-tempered when it came to my plight. We eventually developed a slight friendship even though we had yet to discover how, or even why I came to the Labyrinth. This is not to say that we no longer fought, in fact, few days passed without some form of argument between us.

Three months had passed since I had come to this strange land, and for the most part, I enjoyed it. There was a few times during which I became homesick as one can only handle so much with goblins as companions. The king was naturally busy on most days with running his kingdom, so we rarely saw one another. We always dined together in the evenings and on occasion, we would take breakfast together.

For the most part however, I was left to my explorations with only the strict warning never to enter the massive maze that surrounded the city. It frustrated me no end that no one would tell me about this maze. I could see it stretching for what seemed like miles in every direction around the kingdom. In fact, the whole kingdom seemed to be a maze of sorts. His majesty claimed that it was for my own safety that I never enter the maze, though I was allowed to roam the castle and surrounding city and countryside as I pleased. Not even the goblins who wandered around with me would dare venture to explain the purpose of the maze or what lay within.

Naturally, I was determined to enter the maze anyway. Unfortunately, every time I approached the gates that led into it, a group of guards would appear and deny me entrance. In the few times I managed to slip past the guards, a great owl would swoop down to chase me away. It was rare that I ever saw the owl, and though I was unfamiliar with most bird species, I knew this was a barn owl. Poppa had a book in his study that listed many species of birds, which I had looked over several times as a child. Unlike any barn owl I had ever seen, this one was a darker brown with only scant white markings on it. The first time I saw this strange owl, I mentioned it to the king. His majesty merely glanced at me and responded in a veiled explanation. It seemed that no matter where I went, or who I talked to, my every question was met with nothing more than half-answers, which led to more questions on my part.

oooooooooooooooooooo

One of the gilded doors swung open slightly and a goblin shuffled into the dining room. I kept my face averted, but watched the king from the corner of my eye. King Jadir slowly lowered his fork and laid it aside, glaring coldly at the poor goblin guard. I could hear the poor creature shift uneasily behind me.

"What reason do you have to disturb our supper?" I could picture in my mind the expression on the goblin's face; it was one of terror.

"Your majesty. I beg forgiveness."

"Well? What is it?" The hard edge to Jadir's voice chilled even me and I was not the recipient of his ire this time.

"There is someone at the gates, Sire; they claim to be seeking the lady." This surprised me and my eyes flew to meet the king's. It could not be possible. No one from my world would ever find me here and there was no hope for me to return. None I had met here in the kingdom would dare risk the king's wrath to call upon me at the castle. His majesty's cold eyes narrowed as he stared at me and I could not help but wonder what he was thinking.

Without looking away from me, he addressed the guard; "Who is it?" I could hear the goblin shifting uneasily just out of my sight as I continued to stare at the king. He looked furious as he stared back and I was clueless as to why. Was he jealous? Had my father managed to find a way into the kingdom?

"A dwarf, your excellency." The creature's words filled me with surprise. I did not know any dwarves, only the goblins and a few of the other races that lived within the city.

"Show the dwarf to the throne room." Jadir snapped so hatefully that I automatically winced. His eyes left mine for a moment to look towards the goblin. "Well? Leave us!" I jumped in terror as his voice echoed through the room and heard the goblin flee. Jadir's eyes latched on to mine again and I shrank away from him as he rose to his feet and stepped towards me. He knelt beside my chair and I shivered, nearly petrified with fear. I jumped when he touched his fingers against my jaw. "Do you know this dwarf Lady Isandira?" He had lowered his voice, not once allowing me to look away from his gaze. My skin tingled where he touched me and suddenly I felt slightly dizzy. Unable to speak, I shook my head in answer.

King Jadir stood up again, our eyes still locked as he towered over me. He tilted his head to study me, his dark hair falling into his face. Reaching out again, he pulled me to my feet and held me before him, searching for something it seemed. "Are you sure you do not know this dwarf my lady?"

"I have not met any dwarves that I know of, your majesty." I could have choked on the words; my throat was so dry even though I had just been drinking a goblet of wine. Apparently, my answer mollified him for the time being as he tucked my hand in his arm and led me from the dining hall.

A few minutes later, Jadir led me into the throne room where a little gnarled man stood twisting his hands together nervously. The king released my hand and I stood there in the door staring in shock as the king made his way to his throne. The dwarf jumped in terror before bowing low and greeting the king. "What brings you into the city dwarf?" It was no wonder everyone in the kingdom feared Jadir, the man treated everyone as if they were the foulest things imaginable.

"Yer majesty, I jes wanted to see how the little lady was doin."

Jadir reclined back in the massive throne and tapped his finger against his lips while watching the trembling dwarf. I wondered what he was up to and why. "I see." He leaned forward, "The 'little lady' as you call her, claims that she knows no dwarves. How is it that you know her, but she does not know you?" One dark eyebrow rose in question as the dwarf paled, shaking harder. Why did Jadir bring me here? Was he trying to prove something?

"I's not expect her to 'member me, yer majesty." My heart went out to the little man as he bowed his head and shuffled his feet. His patchwork leather vest swelled as he sighed. "Sorry's to bother ye, yer majesty. I best be goin."

Jadir flicked his eyes over the dwarf in what I could only describe as disgust as he watched the dwarf turn away. When I finally caught his gaze, I pleaded silently for a chance to speak to the dwarf and Jadir nodded slightly in return after a moment.

"Good sir, wait." I breathed hesitantly as I stepped further into the throne room. The dwarf froze in place and turned his head to look in my direction. At that instant, I recognized him as the one I had spoken with the day I arrived. "I do remember you." I had never thought to see that grizzled face again; yet here he was, standing before the very king he had warned me of. It was impossible to stop the smile that bloomed across my face as I approached the dwarf and lowered myself so that we were nearly eye to eye. I could feel the king's dark gaze boring into me as I knelt down to greet the dwarf, but I ignored it as I usually did.

"Tis good to see ye again, little missy. I's wondered how ye were doings up here since ye never came back through."

"I've been doing very well, good sir. Might I ask your name? I never did thank you properly for your help that day."

"T'weren't nothing little missy. I'm Hoggle."

"Well then, it's a right pleasure to meet you Hoggle." I smiled happily at the dwarf only to watch as his eyes widened in terror as he looked over my shoulder. Turning my head slightly, I found Jadir standing over us in a wide stance and his arms crossed angrily over his chest. He glared at both of us with pure fury.

"'Hapes I should comes back some other time little missy. I best be getting on back home." Hoggle stuttered in fear. I rose to my feet and offered him a smile.

"Of course Hoggle. Please, do come visit me again." The dwarf nodded once before turning and fleeing from the throne room, his short legs carrying him away in a bumbling run that reminded me more of a duck trying to run than anything else. As soon as Hoggle had left the room, I turned to look at the king. That dwarf had done nothing to him and yet he had seen fit to terrorize the poor man.

"What is your problem? Never in my life have I seen anyone as sadistically cruel towards others! Do you derive some perverse pleasure out of terrorizing people?" Jadir looked back at me in shock, his whole face open with the surprise of my outburst. I jabbed a finger into his chest and almost laughed when he winced; I suppose my nails were getting a little long, but the man was wearing a thick green tunic so I knew it didn't hurt him.

When I made to jab my finger into his chest again, his hand came up and caught my wrist. I cried out in shock as he jerked me against him, his other hand closing around my throat. "Watch your words with me, little one. I will not tolerate such behavior." His fingers tightened against my throat as he spoke. Jadir twisted my wrist and spun me around so that my back was pressed against his chest, my arm trapped between us as his fingers flexed painfully on my throat. I fought against him as he forced me to walk over to the window that overlooked the city and leaned us both over the ledge. "Do not struggle my dear. It would not do to ruin such a pretty face with so great a fall." His breath caressed my cheek as he brushed his lips across my skin, sending goosebumps skittering along my flesh.

I peered at him from the corner of my eye, too terrified to move again. His hard eyes were gazing out over the land below while his chin almost rested on my shoulder. "Look out there, little one; tell me, what do you see?" I struggled to respond, but the pressure he was still applying to my throat prevented me from making any sound beyond a whimper. "I see a land that must be ruled firmly." Jadir's voice was still low and seemingly calm, but I could tell he was anything but calm at the moment. "A land that many would see destroyed if left to its own devices. Yes, the people fear me, as they should. Fear is power. So long as my subjects fear me, then they will never need to worry."

Obviously the man was insane. I could see it in his eyes as he spoke. Where ever had he gotten the idea that fear was power? The pressure around my throat increased and black spots began to float across my vision. "A mere slip of a girl who does not know our ways thinks to tell me how to run my kingdom? By all rights I should place you in the dungeon."

I slammed into the wall and landed on the floor in a crumpled heap. Gasping for breath, I stared at the king as he stalked towards me. When he reached me, he knelt down and pushed his face close to mine, forcing me to retreat which only caused me to bang my head against the wall behind me. He suddenly chuckled as I stared at him. "What's wrong my dear? Have I scared you?" Scared? I was frozen with terror. This man could kill me without a second thought, I realized. I had to get away from this place and quickly.

"I think not my dear. You will not be going anywhere." How in the world did he know what I was thinking? Was it possible that he could read my mind? His cruel laugh brought my attention back to him. "Oh no, little one, I can see it in your eyes. The fear, the hatred. You wish to flee this place." He backed off and stood up, my eyes following his every movement as he paced before me. I touched the bruises that were forming around my throat and winced at the pain.

I curled into a ball and shivered, fighting the tears that threatened. After a few minutes, I became aware that the king was no longer pacing the floor, instead he was kneeling beside me again. Almost as if he had never touched me in anger, he was stroking my hair. Venturing a look at him, I found that all the anger had left him, his pale chiseled face frowning in concern. His eyes were filled with sadness as he lifted me gently in his arms and carried me from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. Jadir and Isandira are completely mine and belong to me. They are not to be copied or used anywhere for any reason without my permission.**

**A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
Alira Dreamwalker**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

I spent the next week in my rooms, taking all of my meals there and refusing to see anyone. The bruises around my neck were slowly healing, and I experienced more than a few nightmares from that night. It had been the first time King Jadir had ever touched me in anger and I prayed it would be the last.

The first morning I woke, there were a dozen yellow roses in a crystal vase sitting on the table beside my bed and a single red tipped yellow rose on the pillow beside me. Every morning after that, I would wake to find another red tipped yellow rose in the same place. It was obvious that the king was regretting his actions that day, but I was unable to bring myself to forgive him just yet. The man had terrorized me severely and destroyed whatever trust I had in him. He must have realized it as well, since near the end of the week, I woke to find my room overflowing with roses of every color. The single rose that lay on my pillow this time was different. This one was a pale blue and accompanied by a letter and a crystal.

Disgusted, I climbed from the queen-sized bed and stalked to the balcony door. Throwing it open, I stepped out and screamed in frustration. Almost immediately, I regretted the action as my throat was still tender. A long raspy screech answered me and I jumped. That screech was familiar and I looked around fearfully. Why would that owl be coming after me now? I was nowhere near the Labyrinth gates and it was not likely that I would be anytime soon. The screech sounded again and I finally spotted the owl. Its wings spread open as it flew towards me, and I could easily see exactly how large it was. I shrieked in terror and threw my arms over my head as it came closer.

A noise, similar to a bullfrog's croak caused me to uncover my face. I spotted the owl immediately and froze. It stared at me with glittering black eyes and I shivered, feeling as if it was staring straight into my soul. After a few minutes, I straightened completely and glared angrily at the bird.

"What do you want? I'm not trying to enter that stupid maze so you have no reason to be here!" My voice was hoarse, from both the damage Jadir had inflicted and the lack of use during the past week. The owl cocked its head and ruffled its feathers. "Go away you beast! Leave me to my misery." I waved my hands towards the owl, hoping that it would fly away but it only hissed at me, clacking its beak loudly.

"Foul beast, are you here to spy on me for your master?" I leaned forward slightly to look into the bird's face. "Well, you can tell your master that I will not be treated in the same manner her treats his subjects. He could have killed me the other day and it would not have mattered to anyone." My voice faded as my words sunk into me. I had known that Jadir was capable of killing me, but it had never occurred to me that anyone would even know if he had or not. I stumbled back until my back was against the door and slid myself down to the floor. The owl was still sitting there, watching me curiously.

"I could die and no one would care. My family has no idea where I am. For all they know, I am already dead." Never before had my homesickness struck with such force. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I looked up at the owl. Tears fell from my eyes as I sat there. "This place isn't all that bad. Yes, the king can be a right jackass, but so can anyone. I probably haven't made things any easier for him either." I laid my head atop my knees and looked out over the city. After a moment, I turned my head and looked back at the owl. "It's lonely here. I have no friends, no one to talk to now. Sure, there are the goblins, but they are not the best conversationalists. His majesty is too busy to have time for me, not that I would want to talk with him often mind you. He's cruel and he scares me to death." I sighed sadly, burying my face in my knees, "I wish I had someone to someone to talk to; a friend."

"If you could find it in yourself to forgive me, I would be your friend." My breath froze in my lungs as I raised my head. Kneeling before me was King Jadir. His expression was torn and I realized that he truly was sorry for hurting me.

"How… Where…" I stared at him is shock, unable to get the words to come out right. He sighed and twisted around so that he was sitting beside me. Running a gloved hand through his wild hair, he turned and looked at me.

"I am the owl. My kind has always had the ability to shape-shift."

"I don't understand." "You've heard of werewolves and vampires?" I nodded, who hadn't heard of those creatures? However, what did that have to do with the Goblin King? He nodded, "Then you have heard the tales of vampires turning into bats and humans into werewolves?"

"Of course, but that's all it is. Stories told to frighten little children."

"No, little one. The tales are true. Vampires do turn into bats, just as humans turn into werewolves. We are all alike." He smiled slightly at the fear written across my face and shook his head. "Do not fear Isandira, you are safe here. I am neither a werewolf nor a vampire. I am Fae, as they are. I however, am the last of my line. As you have no doubt noticed, this kingdom is very isolated from the others." I could only nod in response, though I doubt it would have mattered much if I had not as he continued. "My line has always ruled this kingdom. As a result, we have the power to control the crystals and shift into the owl form."

"You're the owl? The one that's been chasing me away from the Labyrinth?" I watched as he nodded and I could not help but grow angry with him. "Why? What is in there that you do not want me to see?"

Jadir closed his eyes and tilted his head back to rest against the wall behind us. "My dear, when you arrived, the Labyrinth hid itself from you; otherwise you would have been forced to go through it. You are the first to make the journey to Goblin City without having to traverse its paths."

"I don't understand." I honestly did not see what the big deal about it was. What was so special about that blasted maze? His head turned to face me again, his deep brown eyes concerned.

"Neither do I, which makes your presence here unsettling at times. I have always known what happens in my kingdom, no matter how small the event. Every death, every birth, every time someone steps foot into the kingdom I have known about it. Until your arrival, that is." His gaze flicked down to my throat and he reached out to touch me. I flinched away and he paused, looking back in my eyes to find unease and fear in them. "I am truly sorry Isandira." Dropping his hand, he looked away from me.

"It's alright, your majesty, I suppose I deserved it." He spun around to stare at me, anger flashing across his face briefly before becoming impassive again.

"No, my dear, you did not deserve such treatment from me. If you wish it, I will heal the bruises for you." Confusion must have shown on my face, for the king smiled gently at me and created a crystal. Holding it up before me, he stared into my eyes; "This land holds magic as you know already. "I nodded, that much I knew. "Most who come here from your world are wished here. Usually by others, but sometimes by themselves. It is my duty as king to grant those wishes, provided the wisher uses the right words.

"The right words?"

"Yes, words have power. Once spoken, a word cannot be recalled. That is why one should always take care with what they say."

"What's said is said, right?"

"Exactly. Everyone must be careful in what is said or asked here, because there is magic in each word. You wished for someone to talk to, a friend…"

"And you answered." It was rude of me to interrupt, but I could not stop myself. The smile that spread across his face told me that for once, he was not angry at the interruption.

"Correct, my dear. This is the land of dreams, of wishes. Magic surrounds us and is in everything we see, even the air. You have felt it, have you not?" I thought about it and realized that I had. The day I approached the castle, I remembered feeling a strangeness in the air. I had not thought about it since then, but that pulsing I had felt then was still present around me. I had simply grown used to it and forgotten about it. He held the crystal out to me, his eyes asking me to trust him. Hesitantly, I accepted the sphere and he smiled.

"Think of something you would like to have, a trinket perhaps." He watched me closely as I tried to decide on something. After a moment, I knew what I wanted and nodded to him. "Now, wish for it and then break the crystal. Don't worry; the crystal will not harm you."

I looked down at the crystal in my hand and hoped that he was not playing some cruel trick on me. I made my wish and gasped as the crystal growing warm against my fingers. Tightening my fingers around it, the sphere popped and a warm white light flooded across my hand. When the light faded, there was a simple silver charm bracelet lying in my palm. I looked up at Jadir and saw him smiling. He took the bracelet and fastened it around my wrist before placing a kiss on the back of my hand.

"You must always take care in what you say. Ask the right questions and you will learn what you want to know."

"So, it's a matter of how one phrases their questions then?" He nodded, still watching my face. I realized that he had yet to release my hand and tugged slightly, surprised when he let go. "What is the purpose of the Labyrinth?"

He laughed a warm, rich sound that sent chills down my spine. "You catch on quick, my dear. First, however, I think we should get you inside."

"You are evading my question, your majesty." I allowed him to help me to my feet, but balked at going back into my room. Especially with him there.

"On the contrary, dear lady, I thought you might wish to dress first. Explaining the Labyrinth will take some time." I looked down and blushed furiously when I realized that he was right. I was still in my nightgown and without a robe. Thankfully, the gown was thick and covered me completely; otherwise, I would have died from embarrassment. I nodded as I turned to go back into my room. "I shall wait here for you."

I darted back into my room, closing the door behind me and locking it. I realized that locking the door was probably a moot point, but it made me feel safer. I ran into the bath and dressed quickly in a dark blue dress that was laid out for me. I never saw whom it was that laid out my clothes; but a different dress set out for me to wear every day. Shrugging my thoughts away, I ran a brush through my blond hair before pulling it back in a simple ponytail.

By the time I stepped out onto the balcony again, Jadir was seated at a small table. He rose when he saw me and gestured to the array of fruits that lay on the table. "I thought you might wish to eat while I explained everything." There was no need for me to answer as my stomach growled loudly. I blushed as he held the other chair out for me to sit in.

"Now, you asked the purpose of the Labyrinth." I nodded and he looked down at the plate in front of me. Understanding that he would only explain once I started eating, I picked out a piece of Dragonthorn, a purple melon like fruit that always reminded me of strawberries. He smiled indulgently when I started eating, leaning towards me slightly. "The Labyrinth is an ancient maze, as I am sure you can tell. How it came into existence is as much as mystery as that of our own origins. Its purpose is to test one's mettle, to see if they are worthy of regaining that which they have lost.

"The Labyrinth is an entity in itself, ever changing to suit the runner's thoughts, their hidden fears and desires. I still do not know why you did not have to travel its corridors on your way here, and it is likely that we may never know."

"Why do you not permit me to enter it then?" I reached for another piece of fruit, waiting for him to answer and hoping that it was a 'right question' to ask.

"The Labyrinth is dangerous. No one has ever died within it, but there is always a first time for everything," He grimaced and looked away. "I must take my leave of you now Lady Isandira." I watched silently as he rose from his seat and stepped over to the railing. A gasp of terror escaped me as Jadir vaulted over the railing and threw himself into the air. Before my eyes, the king shifted into his owl form and flew off. I sat there, stunned at what I had seen until he was nothing more than a speck over the Labyrinth.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. Jadir and Isandira are completely mine and belong to me.  
They are not to be copied or used anywhere for any reason without my permission.**

**A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
Alira Dreamwalker**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I finally decided to end my self-induced confinement that evening and made my way down to the dining hall. I hoped it was late enough to where the king would be gone as I was still leery of speaking with him, yet not so late, that the kitchen goblins would decline my request for a late meal.

Stepping through the gilded double doors of the dining room, I found myself facing a very exhausted looking king. He was still at the head of the table, sipping wine from one of the crystal goblets he favored. We stared at each other silently for a moment, his gaze burning into me. I moved toward my customary seat at his left as if guided by an invisible hand, my steps hesitant.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming, Lady Isandira." I sat down gingerly, unwilling to relax despite our neutral conversation that morning.

"I could not very well remain secluded in my chambers for the rest of my time here, your majesty." I accepted the glass of wine he offered me, though I tried to avoid looking directly at him. "It does tend to become rather boring staring at the same walls every day."

"I believe I have asked you several times to dispense with the formalities when we are alone."

"I still feel it is improper to show such familiarity towards a king."

I watched him from beneath lowered lashes, taking note of the tense lines around his mouth. Whatever had taken its toll on him today was still fresh in his mind apparently. I would have to tread carefully. One of the goblins brought out a plate and set it before me. Jadir caught me staring and gave me a half smile, though it did not reach his eyes.

"I know you are curious as to why I left you so abruptly this morning; however, I ask that you refrain from asking any questions on the matter."

"It is dictums such as that, which only serve to increase my curiosity, your highness." My reply only caused him to chuckle, amusement flashing in his eyes.

"In time, my dear lady, I shall explain," he held his hand up to keep me from butting in. "Now is not the time, Isandira." His tone left no room for argument, so I sat back in my chair and started eating.

I looked up to find him watching me. Once again, he was smiling, this time fully and I arched a curious brow at him. "Do you find something amusing, you majesty?" His eyes flicked down to the plate before me and mine followed. I had not realized that everything on the plate was favorites of mine. Surprised, I nodded toward the plate. "Is there some reason for all of this?"

His dark hair fell across his face as he tilted his head, still smiling. "They are pleased to see you have returned."

My guard came up instantly, "What do you mean?" He leaned back in his chair and took another drink from his wine, regarding me with an unusual expression. Losing my appetite, I pushed the plate away as an uneasy feeling crept over me.

"I do believe they have missed your company this week." One finely sculpted eyebrow rose and my stomach flipped.

"Why would they miss me? I have gone nowhere."

"You secluded yourself within your chambers, Lady Isandira. Every meal was left outside your door." He laughed, "As I told you, my dear, there is nothing that happens which I am unaware of, especially in this castle."

An unladylike snort escaped me as I stared at him. When his beautiful face twisted with a smug smirk, I shivered. "You can't stand to lose can you? Even locked within the safety of my rooms, you still brought it upon yourself to enter." My temper was flaring up and it was hard to control it. The man infuriated me to no end at times.

"No door in this castle is barred to me, Isandira. It's very walls answer to me."

"Have you not heard of common courtesy? Of privacy?" My fingers curled into fists in my lap, crushing the dark blue velvet skirt. "It is very rude to enter a woman's chambers, especially while she is sleeping."

"You did not like my gifts?" He played the wounded soul very well, but I was not going to fall for it.

"I used to love roses, but now the very sight sickens me. Plying me with gifts will not make restitution for your actions that day. A verbal apology would have worked much better. Though considering what happened, I'm not sure there is anything you could say or do to make amends." I rose from my seat as gracefully as I could before storming from the room. I never looked back. Inside, I was seething with rage.

How dare he think he could buy my forgiveness with a few flowers! He had nearly killed me in a fit of madness. A thing such as that was not forgiven easily. I decided then that come morning, I would not rest until I found a way home. I refused to live in this weird place, terrified that each day might very well be my last.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

I woke the next morning before the sun itself and made my way to the massive library on the second floor. It was here that Jadir found me a few hours later. I felt a change in the air and knew he had finally tracked me down. Trying my best to ignore his presence, I continued searching through the books for a way to go home. He leaned against one of the shelves, his presence only serving to increase the frustration I had been feeling. My stomach tied itself into knots that grew tighter with every minute. He never said a word to me, nor I to him, yet I knew he was watching my every move.

After a while, it began to irritate me even further. Slamming the book I was looking at closed, I turned to face him. "Must you constantly stare at me?"

"Ah, so the lady finally speaks. I was beginning to think the goblins had stolen your tongue."

"One could only be so fortunate." I muttered irritably. My search had gained me nothing but more frustration and a bad headache.

"Oh now, surely things are not so bad as that?" He smirked derisively. His superior attitude was grating on my nerves badly.

"Was there something you wanted to speak to me about, your highness?" I tapped my foot impatiently. "Well?" Jadir pushed away from the shelf and walked over to me.

"I only wished to see how your search was going. You have been in here for many hours now." He stood in front of me, smiling softly as he looked me over. I shied away when his hand came up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't."

"What was that?" He cocked his head to the side and cupped a hand around his ear as he leaned closer.

"I said, don't." There was that infuriating smirk again.

"No one denies me what I want."

"I'm not some trinket or tithe you can claim, King Jadir. I am a free person with a will of my own." His smirk faded at my words and his eyes narrowed angrily. "And I am most certainly not some tart you can command to fall at your feet, or into your bed!" I spun on my heel and ran from the room, not daring to stop.

Halfway back to my rooms, I changed directions and headed down the staircase. Bypassing the throne room, I made my way through the great hall and out into one of the gardens. I had no desire to spend anymore time than required in my rooms as they still reeked of roses. During my search through the library, I had happened on a book dealing with flowers, roses to be specific. With all the roses that the king had sent to me I decided to look them up. I was horrified to discover that the red-tipped blooms he had left on my pillow were significant to courtship.

Reaching the quiet solitude of the garden, I slowed myself and took a deep breath, reveling in the fresh air. Thankfully, there were no roses in this garden. I wandered the white stone pathways, lost in thought until a chittering caught my attention. Chastising myself for being careless, I looked around for the source. This section of the garden appeared older than the rest and had an air of neglect to it. The chittering sounded again and I followed it to a section of low hedges.

Curious, I leaned over the hedge and gasped with surprise. On the other side were four tiny faeries who looked up in terror and screamed when my shadow fell over them. I wasn't sure who they thought I was, but they calmed down quickly. One of them flew up and perched on the hedge, a delicate little girl with brown hair and a pink dress that matched her wings.

"Greetings, Lady Isandira, welcome to our sanctuary." Her tinkling little voice rang with happiness. I gave her a confused smile in return.

"Thank you, but how is it that you know my name?" Another faerie flew up to perch on my shoulder, this one a dark blond with a violet dress. Her wing tips brushed my ear and I giggled.

"Why, everyone in the kingdom of goblins knows who you are my lady! There are very few humans here, so word travels quickly." The other two faeries landed beside the first, both with light brown hair, one wearing a pale blue and the other wearing yellow. They whispered something to each other before jumping into the air to fly around me in circles. Soon, all four were flying around me, darting in to pluck at my skirt and sleeves.

"Come play with us!"

"Yes, do come play!"

"Join us Lady Isandira!"

Their pleas lightened my mood and I laughed. "I would love to play with you, but I fear I might harm you." The furious screech of an owl sent them diving into my hair, completely terrified. I spun around, expecting to find the king behind me. I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw no sign of him, either as human or owl. "It's alright, you can come out now." I whispered to the pixies still cowering in my hair.

"Is he gone?" the yellow pixie quivered as she peeked around my neck.

"Yes, he's gone. Why did you hide?"

"His majesty hates us, and we would not put it past him to snap one of us up in that beak of his for a snack!" The owl screeched again, the sound further away, yet the girls still dove back into hiding. Their words caused my anger to return.

"Well, I am not going to allow that to happen. Jadir needs to lea-" the brown haired faerie flew up in my face and pressed her tiny hands against my mouth, her eyes wide with terror.

"You must not speak his name! He will hear you!" She squeaked in fear and darted down the front of my dress. I started to pull the material away so that I could pull her back out, but froze when a honeyed voice spoke.

"What are you doing in this part of the gardens?" Jadir stood a few feet away from us, his stance aggressive as he stared at me. I had to admit, the man was devilishly handsome in his attire. My eyes refused to obey my orders to look away, instead they traveled over his lithe form, taking in the black boots, grey leggings and half open white shirt he wore. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

I crossed my arms over my chest, taking care not to crush the faerie who cowered there and glared back. "Am I not permitted to walk the gardens anymore?"

He dropped his tense posture and walked slowly towards me, the breeze ruffling his wild hair even more. "That is not how I meant it. I am merely curious as to how you managed to end up in this particular area of the gardens. It has been closed off for years."

I could feel the faeries moving to conceal themselves more in my hair as it hung down my back and hoped that he would not spot them. "I am unsure, your majesty. I was wandering the garden and not paying any attention to where I was." I looked around slowly, seeing the extent of the neglect fully for the first time. "Why was it closed off?"

"I have my reasons."

I glared up at him angrily, "Why is it that that I get the feeling you are hiding much from me?" I waved my hand around to indicate the whole kingdom, "You refuse to let me explore the Labyrinth; you practically berate me for being in this garden." A sudden thought hit me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You know how I can get home and you refuse to tell me. Am I correct?"

Something flashed across his face before he twisted it into a sneer. "You can never go home again."

"What?"

"You can not leave." I stared up at him in confusion.

"You said you would help me return home!" He grinned like a predator at me and I stepped back instinctively. "There has to be a way for me to go home. I can't stay here!"

"Things have changed, my dear. You have been here longer than anticipated."

"No thanks to you!" He arched a brow at my outburst.

"As I was saying, you have been here longer than anticipated and the magic of this land is starting to affect you." His eyes flicked over me and I shivered in fear. Something wasn't right. He stepped closer to me, reaching up to trail a finger over my jaw. I flinched away from his touch only to see his eyes darken as he grabbed my chin. Jadir turned my face up to his so he could look closer. "Have you not noticed the changes taking place?"

I could not deny that there had been some changes. My eyes were a little bluer than before and my hair had lightened considerably, where once it had been a sandy blond, it was now pale blond with streaks of platinum. The changes had been gradual, so I had not paid them any attention until now. I had attributed the color changes of my hair to the strange sun I spent so many hours under since my arrival. Stunned, I staggered back; Jadir caught me and led me over to a nearby stone bench.

"I-"

"Shh. It will be alright. These changes take place over time, though with children it happens quicker."

"Children?" He nodded, still holding my arm and hand.

"You must take care not to wander to far from the castle for a while. I do not know when the final changes will take place, but if the children are any indication, it will be most painful."

"Painful?" Apparently my ability to talk was hampered by shock. My mind raced along, leaving the rest of me behind. What had I gotten myself into?

"Yes. The physical changes are one thing, but those who gain even the slightest amount of magic have found it to be excruciating."

"Gee, thanks for the warning." I pulled away from him and slid further down the bench, putting as much distance between us as possible. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You're the first adult human to come here, so I wasn't sure it would happen." He looked away, down the path.

"Yet, you knew it was a possibility?" I glared when he nodded, I stood up and started pacing, not once would he look at me. "You didn't think to warn me of this?"

"I had thought about it; however, I-"

"You thought about it?" I laughed angrily. Throwing my hands into the air, I spun to face him. "You thought about it! I can't go home like this! Everyone would notice and then I'd be branded a freak. Or worse, burned as a witch!" He jumped up and grabbed my upper arms, halting my frantic waving. Laughter bubbled up inside me.

"Calm down, Isandira." I could barely make out the look of concern on his face as I laughed hysterically, tears coursing down my face. "Shh, my dear. Everything will be fine; you'll see." He pulled me against him, my face buried against his chest as my laughter gave way to hard sobs.

My life had just turned into one drawn out nightmare with no hope of escape. I heard him murmuring to me, but didn't understand what he was saying. It didn't really matter I suppose, my whole world had just crumbled around my ears. Nothing mattered anymore. All hope of my going home was gone now. As my tears faded into gasping sobs, Jadir shifted slightly and lifted me into his arms. My entire body numb from the shock; I let him carry me back to the castle with a detached silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. Jadir and Isandira are completely mine and belong to me. They are not to be copied or used anywhere for any reason without my permission.**

**A/N: Many thanks to those who have left reviews so far. I'm delighted that you have enjoyed this tale so far and I hope that you continue to do so. More twists and turns await lol!  
As always, Feedback is greatly appreciated :)**  
Alira Dreamwalker

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The cloying scent of roses greeted me as I awoke several hours later. The last thing I remembered was Jadir telling me that I could never go home again. My breath hitched in my chest as I fought the tears that threatened me again. I would not cry over it again. Instead, I turned my thoughts to the king.

He had been so gentle after he brought me back to my rooms. Ordering all the goblins to stay out of the way except one. He had sent for one goblin to remain with me at all times, to see to my every need. Murg, one of the calmer goblins and eager to please her king, was still asleep at the foot of my bed. I rolled over and sighed as my mind began racing once again. Suddenly I bolted upright with a gasp. What had happened to the faeries?

Frantic, I looked around the room for some sign of them. I did not remember them leaving their hiding place in my hair and I knew the brown haired one was no longer in my dress as Murg had helped me change.

"Psst. Here we are, my lady." A tiny voice whispered, coming from the vase of roses beside my bed. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the flowers, yet signed in relief when I saw four tiny heads pop up from amidst the blooms. They glanced at the sleeping goblin before darting over to me. Tiny hands pushed me back until I was lying down again.

"You must rest, my lady. Even though we do not get along with the king, he is right."

"Yes yes, you must rest to keep your strength," they all nodded and smiled comfortingly. I glanced towards the balcony and found that night had fallen.

"How long have I been out?"

"Several hours I would wager, my lady. You have had quite a shock. Did you truly not know that you were changing?" The blond faerie fluttered down to land on my chest, kneeling forward to look into my eyes.

I squeezed my eyes closed, trying not to sob again and dislodge the little faerie. "No," my voice cracked from the strain, "I knew nothing about it. I thought the changes in my hair were from being outside so much." I felt little hands patting my shoulder and hair.

"There there, mistress. His majesty was correct; you are the first adult to enter the Underground. I do not think he believed that you would be changed though. We've never had an adult here before, always little ones."

"Why is that?" I needed something to keep my mind off my own fate, anything was better than letting my mind run free right now.

"Humans often wish their little ones away."

"The king sends his goblins to go above and fetch them."

"Surely he has told you that many here were once children who were wished away?" I shook my head, confused as to which was saying what. The king had only said that those who came here where either wished away by themselves or someone else. Never had he mentioned they were children.

"He has not told you much about this kingdom has he, mistress?" This was from the brown haired faerie perched near my head. I gave a slight shake of my head and saw her frown disapprovingly. "Shame on him. You must know these things." The other three piped up with a chorus of 'yeses' and the goblin muttered in her sleep. I automatically shushed them, hoping not to wake the goblin. I knew that once Murg woke, the faeries would hide again and I would have to wait even longer for answers.

Lowering my voice, I looked at the faeries curiously. "Why does the king dislike you so much?"

"We don't know for certain, mistress." Four heads shook dejectedly. It made no sense, why would Jadir hate these sweet little creatures. Then again, it made perfect sense, as the man seemed to hate everyone.

"Well I intend to find out. Along with making sure he leaves you alone."

"No mistress, please do not!" Fearful whimpers came from all around me as I looked at them. I honestly did not see why they would not allow me to help them in the matter. They suddenly froze, their eyes going wide with terror and darted off into hiding. Before I could call them back, a knock sounded on my door. I gasped and the goblin woke up. Murg scampered over to the door and peeked out. Squeaking with surprise, she flung the door open and bowed low enough for her scraggly hair to fall to the floor. I tore my eyes away from the goblin and looked up to find Jadir standing in the doorway.

Scrambling about, I pulled the blankets up to my chin as I glared at him. His smug grin was making my anger rise. Was this a part of the change, I wondered. Never before had I been so quick to anger. He stepped through the door and walked towards me, Murg scampered from the room, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am doing as well as I can be given what has happened." I could not help but snap at him. "I find I have more questions than answers though, why is that?" He shrugged noncommittally and I found myself with the sudden urge to throw something at him. He must have guessed my intentions because he chuckled in amusement.

"It would not be advisable to attack the king, my dear."

"Would you stop that! Why are you so infuriating all the time?"

"It is my nature." He sat down on the bed beside me, ignoring the deadly glares I sent him for taking such liberties. "I know you have questions-"

"And so you thought you would be so generous as to come answer them for me before flying off somewhere to more important things and leaving me with even more questions to drive me insane." His face darkened angrily.

"You will stop snapping at me this instance." Before, his tone would have sent me running, but I had had enough of the cat and mouse games he seemed to enjoy playing.

"I will do what I must to get answers. This is your fault Jadir! You knew there was a chance that I might change, and yet you did not feel it prudent enough to warn me. Now I find myself stuck in this god-forsaken place, completely alone with no hope of ever returning home!" From the corner of my eye, I saw the little brown haired faerie's eyes widen in horror at my words. I hoped the king did not see her as well.

He stood up and folded his arms across his chest, glaring down at me. Not understanding what was happening, I felt a vexation of such magnitude rise up within me as I stared at him. It was with surprise that I watched his expression change to one of shock as he watched me climb to my knees on the bed before him. He said something, but the rage filling me blocked out all sound save that of the blood pounding in my ears.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pinned down on the bed, Jadir straddling my body as he held my arms down. I still could not understand what he was saying, yet I realized he was shouting something. Tiny bodies flitted around the edges of my reddened vision, along with fearful faces. I focused on them, despite the rough hands of the king trapping me. A sharp sting across my cheek caused my head to snap around to look up at the king again. One of the faeries was fluttering just beyond his shoulder and I could barely make out tiny hands pressed against her mouth. The king turned his head and spoke to the faerie, who only shook her head before landing on his shoulder. That was the last thing I saw before everything faded to black.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunlight glinted through the double doors to the balcony when I woke, and I whimpered in pain as I opened my eyes. Almost instantly, the king and the faeries were beside me.

"How do you feel?" His voice was low, like melted honey as he brushed the hair from my face. I blinked slowly before looking around.

"My head hurts." One of the faeries flew down and landed beside my head, but it hurt too much to look towards her. I felt her tiny hands press against my temple and a soothing sensation flowed through my head. When she took to the air again, I turned my head and smiled at her in wonder. "Thank you." I looked back up to Jadir, realizing that he was holding my hand in his. "What happened?"  
"You had a violent reaction to the changes your body is going through. I must admit that I have never seen this happen before though."

"What do you mean?"

"Mistress, your eyes, they were glowing red." The brown haired faerie whispered sadly. I looked at Jadir to find him watching the faerie.

"Please, don't punish them. They have been a great comfort to me." At first, I was not sure he had heard me, but he finally looked back down at me and nodded with a slight smile.

"As you wish. They will be safe so long as they are in your rooms. I will not have them flying about the castle freely." He looked at each of them in turn to make sure they understood. Together, they curtsied to him and nodded their understanding before flying down to pile themselves around my head. Jadir arched a brow at their antics before shaking his head and sighing. After a minute or so, he looked back at me and offered me a half smile. "You must learn to control your emotions."

"Easier said than done. Every time I turn around, it seems as if something is making me angry."

"It should pass in the next day or so. Until then, you should avoid what ever it is setting you off."

I gave a dry laugh, "I'm afraid that's impossible." He arched a sculpted brow in question. "You're the one who keeps setting me off." His eyes widened briefly, as he gazed down at me and I felt his hand tighten around mine.

"I see. Per-"

"No, I don't think you do. You see; the way you treat the others and me is what angers me. I have questions and yet you barely see fit to answer them. The little mind games you play with me, all of it, there is so much I do not know. Now that I am forced to remain here, I need to know everything." He started to speak again, but I interrupted. "There is no due time or any other excuse, your majesty; I need to know now. I need to know what to expect, what will happen to me."

He sighed heavily and looked away. "I will try to tell you what you want to know."

"You've promised me that several times before," I bit back waspishly.

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"I'll start simple then. Maybe that would help you." He glared at my condescending attitude, but did not speak. "Why didn't you tell me this might happen sooner?"

"That is not a simple question to answer."

"I don't care. I want to know." He sighed and leaned back some.

"Never before has a human of your age stayed in the Labyrinth. Older humans have always been in and out before any changes occurred."

"Meaning the children who stayed were changed." His face registered angry surprise as he turned his burning gaze towards the faeries. "They at least have no qualms about telling me what I need to know so leave them be."

He growled low in his throat, an animalistic sound that made the faeries and myself shiver. "They should learn to mind their own business."

"They have told me more than you have lately. You've already promised that they were safe while in my rooms, so leave them alone and answer my question."

"Feisty now are we? Very well. I did not think that the magic would affect you the way it does the children. First; however, I think there are a few other things you should know. The children who come here are unwanted, though occasionally they are wanted back for various reasons. Those who want the chance to reclaim their children are given the option to run the Labyrinth. If they win, they return home with the child. If not, they return home alone, their memory of the child and Labyrinth erased forever. The child is then adopted into a family and its memory replaced. Within a few days, the child transforms into the race that adopted it."

"I was not wished away nor was I adopted; so what will become of me?" At this, his face twisted into a guilty expression and I had to fight my anger from taking over. Tiny hands pressed against my face, their magic calming me and I wondered at how skilled they were.

"It is for those reasons I have tried to keep you out of contact with the other races. It is true you were not wished away or adopted; however, you were liable to take on the traits of those you spent the most time around." My eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"I have spent countless hours with the goblins; does that mean I will turn into one?" He chuckled and again I wanted to hit him.

"Not at all, my dear. Very few ever turn into goblins. Besides, I took precautions against that happening. While you slept, I would sit by your side. In essence, if you were to change race, you will become as I am." I hissed in anger, the faeries scrambling to keep me laid back and calm. Ignoring them, I sat upright and glared at the king, our faces inches apart.

"You egotistical, self-serving bastard! You manipulated me! What gives you the right to play god with my life?"

Anger flashed across his features as he leaned closer, decreasing the distance between us. "Look around you. You have spent all this time roaming my kingdom. Can you say that you have seen another like yourself? Like me? This kingdom is isolated for a reason. No one cares to associate with the Goblin Kingdom outside the acquisition of a child! I am the last of my line, a line that has ruled here for millenniums."

I could feel the blood draining from my face as he snarled furiously at me. A sick sense of foreboding came over me as I stared at him. Surely, he did not mean what I thought he meant. His hands came up to frame my face as he rested his forehead against mine, a twisted and feral smile on his lips.

"You, my sweet, will become my queen." I pulled back from him, terrified out of my wits. Ignoring the startled cries of the faeries, I scrambled away to the other side of the bed. Falling over the edge, I landed on the floor before jumping to my feet and fled from the room. Not even my bedroom was a sanctuary anymore.

I ran. Down the stairs and out of the castle, ignoring the startled looks from the goblins and other creatures that lived in the city. In the distance, I heard a rumbling noise and felt myself pulled towards it. Tears blinded me until I could no longer see my surroundings. Behind me, I could hear the angry screech of Jadir in his owl form as he followed. My only thought was to find somewhere to hide.

By the time I stopped running, my chest burned with excruciating pain. I collapsed to the ground and lay there, black spots swimming across my vision as I gasped desperately for air. The only thing I was aware of was the stone beneath me and a sky that seemed to bleed orange and red, as if it too was full of fury.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. Jadir and Isandira are completely mine and belong to me. They are not to be copied or used anywhere for any reason without my permission.**

**A/N: As always, Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading :)  
Alira Dreamwalker**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes again was a bulbous nose with a pair of blue eyes. With a scream, I scrambled backwards until I hit a wall.

"Oh stop yer caterwauling!" Fat gnarled hands patted the air before me. I blinked in disbelief at the dwarf before me.

"H-Hoggle?"

"Yeah, it's me. Whatcha doin out here? Thought that old skunk would keep you safe in that castle of his." Hoggle shook his head as he waddled over to a rock and climbed up in it.

"I can't go back there, Hoggle. He's insane!"

"I warned ye that he was when ye first got here, now dinna I?" His bushy eyebrows lowered angrily as he shook his finger at me. Tears filled my eyes as I nodded sadly.

"You also told me that he was my only way to get home. Now I'm trapped here forever," my voice cracked as my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Sures ye can, missy." I shook my head, could the dwarf not see what was happening to me?

"No. I've been here too long. He said so himself, I'm changing, Hoggle. I have changed too much to go home." Hoggle slid from his perch and came over to me. Patting my shoulder, he leaned down to look into my face.

"Don't look none like a goblin to me." I laughed bitterly.

"Oh no, he took _precautions_ against _that_ happening. He would steal into my room as I slept and sit beside my bed to make sure I became like him. He took it upon himself to claim me as his queen, manipulated me, _my _life!" I ran my hands through my hair, staring at the silvery streaks mixed with the pale blonde. It was longer now than when I had first arrived. I looked up at the dwarf. "Do you have a knife with you?"

His eyebrows shot up almost comically, but I had not the heart to laugh. "Whatcha be wanting with a knife?"

"I'm not going to kill myself if that's what you're worried about," I sighed. Cautiously, he opened a pouch on his belt and pulled out a small, crude knife. Watching me carefully, he laid it in the ground between us and stepped back quickly. I smiled half-heartedly at him as I rolled to my knees and picked up the knife. Bowing my head, I brushed all of my hair forward and began sawing away at it. Within minutes, piles of hair lay around me, and I raised my head again. Hoggle took the knife back when I offered it to him, his eyes wide with shock.

"W-Whatcha go and do that fer, missy?" I lowered my gaze to the hair around me, it had been longer than I had first thought and I wanted to weep for its loss. Straightening my shoulders, I looked back up at Hoggle.

"I need to hide Hoggle. Can you help me do that?"

The dwarf sputtered for a moment, apparently stunned by my request. After a minute, he stepped forward and leaned closer to me, his thick hand resting on my shoulder. "I'm a blamed fool to help ye, missy. But help ye I's will. This here be the Labyrinth." I gasped and looked around, only now noticing the tall stone walls that surrounded us.

"But, how did I get in here? Ja-" I barely caught myself from saying his name in time, remembering what the faeries had said about his hearing it. "The king said I was not to enter the Labyrinth. Every time I tried, it was closed off to me or someone chased me away."

"Bahh, the Labyrinth opens to those who need it to open. I should knows, been 'ere me whole life I haves." He thumped a fist against his chest proudly as he lifted his head haughtily. If things had not been so bleak for my, I would have laughed at the comical picture he presented. He turned and walked a few feet away before turning to look at me again, "Well come on with ye's. Yer wantin to hide ain't cha?" He turned and continued walking as I scrambled to my feet and followed. I could here him muttering about not having all day.

After what seemed forever of wandering twisting paths of stone corridors, Hoggle led me stopped and opened a door. Stepping to the side, he gestured towards the door. Curious, yet afraid, I stepped forward and peered through the opening. The sight that met my eyes was exquisite as I gasped, stumbling to lean against the doorway.

"Oh comes on now girl. Get yerself up and on in there. We can'ts wait out here all day. His majesty will find ye sure as spittin if'n ye don't gets in there quick." Hoggle reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the doorway. Stunned, I followed him in, trying to see everything at once.

We were in a room fit for a princess, more extravagant than anything I had ever imagined. The walls were a delicate shade of peach with tall glass doors to one side overlooking the most beautiful lake I had ever seen. The floor was covered in a pale blue carpet blue that felt like clouds beneath my feet. A door was set in one wall, which upon opening revealed a bathing room decorated in gold and white with splashes of muted rose colors. An enormous tub that looked deep enough to dive into was nestled along one wall, along with a sink above which a stream of water fell. Cautiously, I moved closer and poked a finger in the water, marveling at how warm it was.

Going back into the main room, I wandered around, testing the luxurious feather bed covered in a mint green silk. Hoggle wandered over to the sitting area and sat down on a low chair that looked to have been made specifically for him. The rest of the furniture included a pair of tables on either end of a taller settee, another chair the same height as the settee, a small round table between the two chairs and a long low-lying table that sat in the center of the group. There was also a white marble fireplace set in the wall near them carved with all manner of creatures, from Unicorns to faeries.

Seeing the faeries carved in the stone made me think of the four new friends I had just abandoned in my flight. I hoped they were alright and the king had not harmed them. He had to be very furious with me by now.

"Hoggle," I turned to look at the dwarf, "will-"

"Now now there, little missy." He interrupted quickly, "Don't ye go frettin none. That king ain't gonna find ye here. Not tills yer ready fer him to anyways."

"What do you mean?"

Hoggle lowered his head and sighed before looking back up at me. "Yer in the Labyrinth, missy. Haven't ye learned anything about it since ye been here?" My face flushed as I shook my head. "What! Why that ole skunk should be ashamed of himself, he should! Hows can ye not come to the Labyrinth and nots learn about it?"

"He forbid me to enter the Labyrinth, refusing to tell me anything about it. All I know is that it's a test for those who wish others away." Hoggle snorted derisively at my words.

"It's more than a test, little missy. It's also a sanctuary to those needin it. That be why it opened to ye's when you left. It knew ye be needing to escape."

I stepped over to the settee and sat down, suddenly realizing that I was still in my nightclothes. My face burned even more. Hoggle noticed my expression and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Looking to where he pointed, I saw a door open up in the wall near the bathing room. Curious, I went over to investigate. Inside there were countless dresses of every color and style. Quickly I grabbed a lightweight purple sundress and darted into the bathing room to change.

When I emerged a few minutes later, feeling slightly more human if that was indeed possible anymore, I found Hoggle drinking a cup of tea and eating biscuits. Confused I looked around, trying to determine where they came from.

"It's the Labyrinth, child. It'll hide ye as well as provide fer ye." Intrigued by this, I sat back down on the settee to find that another plate had appeared. This one filled with several fruits, including dragonthorn and peaches. I picked up one of the peaches and sighed as I bit into it. The sweet juice exploded in my mouth and I felt as if nothing had ever tasted so divine. It had several months since I had last tasted a fresh peach, as they had only started growing when I left home.

"How long can I stay here?"

"Fer as long as ye needs to. The Labyrinth, it ain't so fickle when it comes to those in need." He waved a hand around to indicate the room, "He ain't gonna finds ye here, no sir. The Labyrinth, she'll keep yous safe from him until you decide otherwise.

"She?" I wiped the fruit juice from my fingers and picked up another peach.

"That's what I calls it. Ain't no gender really, just a creation of his family. Shapes itself to suit the runners as they go through, feeding off their dreams and fears. Not a place to be lost in, but many ends up lost. That's where I comes in." He grinned proudly.

"What do you mean?"

"I helps them enter the maze, then leads them back out when they gets lost or ins trouble."

"That's cheating!"

"Yep, that it is, but thems the rules." A sudden thought struck me and I glanced around fearfully. "What's crawling up ye's now?"

"W-will I have to run the Labyrinth?" A wave of relief washed over me when the dwarf shook his head.

"Naw, yer here for safety, nots to challenge it. Yous can wander all ye likes, it'll keep ye safe." He looked over at me again, "Whats ye planning on doin now, missy?"

"Isandira, please." I smiled, grateful to have someone to talk with. "I don't know, stay here I suppose. It's not as if I can go home and I refuse to return to the castle after what he's done to me."

"Might as well warns ye now then, he ain't gonna stop looking fer yous. Not ifin he's got his eyes set on making yous his queen." He hopped down from his chair and walked toward the door that led back into the maze. I froze in my seat, unable to move as fear gripped me so tight I felt as if I might faint. Hoggle must have sensed my terror, for he came bustling back over to me. "Don't yous pay it no mind now, ye hears? Alls I'm saying is that yer safe here, no matters what."

"If he ever finds me, Hoggle, he'll probably kill me."

"I doubts that, little missy. Yous just gots to give him time to gets over his anger. I's gonna head out nows. He's probably looking fer me as we speaks."

"Thank you Hoggle. You've been a great help to me. I'm sorry he's so cruel to you."

Hoggle waved his hand at me as he turned to go again. "I's used to it I am, little missy. He ain't gonna touch me's. Too much troubles to replace me." He cackled, letting himself out of the room.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

I spent the next several days in complete solitude, exploring the Labyrinth and learning its secrets. I reveled in my newfound freedom, the pain I felt at Jadir's betrayal fading as the days passed. Every few days, Hoggle would stop by to check on me, offering me the chance to learn what was happening in the kingdom and visit with me. He Labyrinth had allowed the four faeries to locate me, and they stayed by my side as much as possible, teaching me about the Labyrinth and the kingdom it protected.

After the first few days had passed, I began to notice the changes coming over me were more obvious than before, and I worried that the more painful ones would be more than I could handle. The faeries noticed my pensive moods and stayed even closer, as did Hoggle. I was grateful for their friendship. The changes taking place frightened me to no end, but even more terrifying was the pain I knew would eventually come. My hair was now almost pure silver, with streaks of blonde, while my eyes would change color depending on my mood. Even my ears had changed, developing delicate points to them.

The first time I had noticed them was when they began to itch abhorrently. They had been tingling for a few days, but suddenly they began to itch and nothing relieved the feeling. I ran to the mirror and pulled my hair back with a gasp. I had screamed in horror at the sight, the skin peeling around the top, as if they had been burned. The faeries had come to see what was wrong when they heard me scream, only to laugh. Losing myself to the fear and anger, I turned on them. Only the Labyrinth's intervention stopped me from hurting them. I cried for hours afterwards, apologizing profusely for what I had almost done.

That night, the dreams started. In some of them, I would be running through the castle's corridors, Jadir's voice calling out to me; pleading for me to stop and come back to him. His voice sounding so lonely and sad, yet when I turned to look for him, he would become angry and scream obscenities at me. His fury would drive me from my dreams and I would wake, covered in sweat and gasping for breath.

In the other dreams, I would find myself standing before a pair of tall silver doors that opened silently before me. On the other side were people in all forms of costumes, dancing and twirling about to the most beautiful music. These were the dreams in which the king would approach me, a breath-taking smile on his face and his eyes filled with longing and hunger. He would sweep me away, through the teeming mass of bodies until we were in the center of the room where just the two of us danced. It was these dreams that hurt me the most; as I knew, he could and would turn into a monster at any given moment. Yet he was always so kind and loving during these dreams, holding me gently as if I was a fragile piece of glass he feared to break. From these, I always woke crying.

It was towards the end of my second week of hiding that my fears began to come true. I had just left the comfort of my bed when the pain hit. Crying out, I fell to the floor. My insides felt as if they were being ripped out and my blood was liquid fire. The faeries tried to aid me, but their magic was of use as waves of pain flooded my body. I writhed about on the floor in agony as I cried out, knowing what was happening. The king had been right when he said it would be painful, but he had not warned me that I would feel as if I was dying.

I do not recall the faeries leaving; only Hoggle's concerned face as he kneeled over me before vanishing again. I cried out until my voice was gone, pain still coursing through me. I begged for the fates to spare me this fate; but being the fickle things they were, they ignored my pleas. It was a pain I would not wish upon anyone, not even my greatest of enemies. How the children lived through it, I would never know. I eventually passed out.

When I woke, it was to complete silence, save that of a fire crackling in the hearth and soft breathing. I realized that I was back in my bed, and wondered how I had got there, as I knew I had been on the floor previously. At least the pain was now gone. A soft noise drew my attention to my bedside. A chair had been placed beside the bed and Jadir's lean frame was draped across it. I realized he was sleeping and took the opportunity to study him in the quietness. He looked as if this was the first sleep he had taken in days. My fingers twitched with the unbidden desire to his wild mane of dark hair. His skin was paler than usual, taunt against his cheekbones and bruised. Carefully, so as not to disturb him, I rolled over to my side and faced him.

His profile really was beautiful. His nose was straight and spoke of royal blood, thin lips that were just full enough to be enticing when they curved into a smile. It was somewhat shocking to look at him this way and I wondered if it had anything to do with my changes. My eyes drank in his lithe form, traveling from his long legs encased in grey leggings and black boots, to his narrow hips and across his wide chest where his shirt gaped open, exposing a hairless chest that gleamed in the moonlight. My heart leapt into my throat when my gaze reached his face again to find his dark brown eyes open, his face impassive. Blood rushed into my face at having been caught looking him over like a piece of meat from the butcher shop and I groaned with dismay. I threw myself onto my back and stared at the ceiling as I awaited the reprimands I knew were coming.

"How are you feeling?" I winced at the softness of his voice.

"The pain is gone." I could not bring myself to look at him again, uncertain if my mortification was from him having found me, or having been caught staring at him.

"Hoggle brought me."

"Must you read my mind like that?" I snapped; it was most unsettling to be thinking about something and for him to answer that way.

"I was not reading your mind, Isandira. I know the Labyrinth has been shielding you since you left. Your faeries went to Hoggle for help and he came to me."

"You should have let me die." I heard him rise and tensed as the bed dipped beneath his weight.

"You would not have died; and even if you could have, I couldn't have let you." He ran his fingers through my hair and sighed when I turned my head away. "Why did you cut your hair?"

"I was angry. I didn't want to see the changes."

"There is more to it than that, but I will not press the issue. What's done is done. It will grow back in time. I look forward to seeing it in its full glory again." I closed my eyes and tried to roll away, but his hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Do not run from me, Isandira." His fingers were gentle as the touched my chin and turned my face up to his. "Look at me, my sweet."

Slowly, even though I did not want to, I opened my eyes to meet his again. "See what you have done to me? I am a broken man, broken by your hands, Isandira, by your spell." His eyes were filled with pain and longing, the same as they had been in my dreams. I felt my own eyes burning as tears threatened.

"Jadir, I-"

"Hush, my sweet. I will not ask you to return yet. I know that you are not ready yet. Until then, I will wait. All I ask is that you return soon." He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine before fading from sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth is not mine. Jadir and Isandira are completely mine and belong to me. They are not to be copied or used anywhere for any reason without my permission.**

**A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated :)  
Alira Dreamwalker**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

After Jadir left, I lay there for the longest just thinking. So much had changed in such a short time. I laughed at the irony of it. I had run away from home to escape an unwanted marriage and now here I was, being coerced into another. Restless, and unsure how long I had been out of my mind with the pain, I crawled from the bed and stood on shaky legs. I managed to make my way over to the settee and collapsed on the soft green velvet. A bowl of peaches sat in the center of the table before me, so I ate a few of those to stave off the hunger I was feeling.

Bored, I went to my closet and pulled out a cloak. Glancing out the doors that overlooked the lake, I could tell that sunrise was still several hours away. Slipping out the doors, I wandered down the path to the lake's shore. The night was loud, with all manner of night birds calling back and forth. Every now and again, I could hear the low moans of the other Labyrinthine inhabitants. Once reaching the shore, I sat down in the sand and stared out over the water, watching the crystal moonlight ripple across its surface like molten sliver. It was so peaceful and calming.

A branch snapping tore my gaze from the water and I spun around. When the sound of leaves crunching underneath a foot drifted to me, I tensed, straining to see into the shadows. The Labyrinth might protect me, but I knew it was foolish to rely solely on its powers. Even though I was fully changed now, I had no training in the magic I had gained, leaving me defenseless. The noises moved closer to me, louder now that the other sounds of the night had been silenced. I drew my cloak tighter around me, thankful that I had put the hood over my head before leaving my room. In the bright moonlight, my hair would have glowed like a beacon, drawing attention to me.

The creature finally stepped from the shadows, making its way to the water's edge several yards away from me. I held my breath as it lowered its bulk to the water to drink. The creature easily stood six and a half feet tall, with a muscular frame covered in long, shaggy red hair. Terrified that it would notice me, I stayed as still as possible and prayed the breeze would not shift to carry my scent to it. Unfortunately, I did not count on my gaze alerting it to my presence.

Its head shot up, turning in my direction. I could feel its eyes on me and shivered as it began approaching me with a stumbling gait. When it was closer, I could make out the long tusks that curved upward from its lower jaw, a jaw so wide it could swallow a goblin whole. Every so often, it would pause, sniff the air, and grunt before lurching closer to where I sat.

By the time it reached me, I was shaking terribly with fear. All the stories of wild beasts attack people in the woods came back to haunt me. The creature shoved its massive head towards me and I could feel its hot breath through the material of my cloak. I squeaked in terror when it reached up and poked me with an enormous finger that was easily the size of my own arm. It pushed again, causing me to fall over and I gasped as the hood fell from my head. Unable to move, I was forced to let the creature poke me as it sniffed me all over. I could see the curious expression on its face as it jabbed a finger towards my hair. I whimpered at the force of each jarring prod. If I lived through this encounter, I knew I would be covered in bruises by morning.

Unable to help myself, I curled into a ball, huddling under what little protection my cloak afforded me. The creature would have none of that however and proceeded to pick me up. I screamed and lased out, surprising the beast.

Landing on my side, I looked up to find it had backed off a few feet and was staring at me in confusion. I pushed myself upright, glaring at it when it started to approach me again. It produced a soft keening sound and I froze.

That was not the sound of a beast attacking. Looking at it carefully again, I found confusion in its tiny eyes. It was just as scared as I was, neither of us having encountered anything like the other before apparently.

It hunched over and made that mewling noise again, tilting its head to study me. Slowly, hoping I would not provoke it into attacking, I pushed up on my knees and leaned forward slightly and held out my hand. The creature lumbered forward cautiously, sniffing the air around us. I sat completely still, ignoring the muscles burning in my arm. After what seemed like forever, the creature finally came close enough for me to touch. I was amazed at how silky soft its hair was; even though it looked like the coarsest wool.

It continued making the mewling noises as I stroked its arm. After a few minutes, it moved, sitting down in front of me, its own massive hand mimicking the actions of mine. I laughed when it reached up and patted me on top of my hand so gently. I was glad that it understood that I was not made for the rough handling I had suffered earlier.

Yawning, I decided I should go back to my rooms, but it was so pleasant there by the lake, its gentle waves lapping against the shore lulling me back to sleep. Apparently, the creature sensed my fatigue, as it shuffled closer, lifting me gently into its lap. Its warmth, combined with the soft fur and its gentle rocking motion soon put me to sleep.

oooooooooooooooo

A loud, furious roar woke me with a start. I quickly realized that the beast was still holding me in its arms and there was one very furious looking Goblin King walking towards us. Brushing the creature's hair from my face, I tried to twist around so I could see Jadir better, but the creature's arms tightened around me as it backed away from the king.

"Wait!" I yelped in a panic, not completely understanding what was going on. The creature paused and looked down at me, mewling low in its throat. I reached up and patted its leathery face, smiling gently. "It's okay. He won't hurt me." I had no idea if it even understood what I was saying and could only hope for the best.

It mewled again, looking from me to the king before shuffling forward again. Jadir's eyes burned with a savage fury as the creature stopped just out of his reach and continued to hold me. He completely ignored the fact that I was awake now.

"Release her at once, beast." His voice was iron hard and I shivered despite the warmth that enveloped me. Growling burst forth from the creature's throat and I knew instantly that they both perceived each other as a threat to me.

"Jadir!" His eyes fell on me and I could see the worry he was trying to hide. His fingers twitched as if he wanted desperately to form a crystal to destroy the beast. "You're terrifying it!"

"It should be terrified, Isandira, as should you. Do you even know what that thing is?" I had to admit that I did not, but that was no reason to kill it.

"No, but as long as you stand there acting like a brute, it's not going to put me down."

"Where in the Underground did you find that _thing_?" He spat the word out like a piece of bad food and I sighed, rolling my eyes in frustration.

"This thing, as you call it, is not going to harm me. I found it last night while sitting here on the shore."

"A rock troll is not a pet, Isandira! It's a very dangerous creature, just as many creatures here in the Labyrinth are!" He glared angrily at the beast who was still growling unhappily at him.

I laughed sourly, "I know all about how vicious creatures in this land can be."

"You know nothing about the danger you have placed yourself in."

"Oh really? Then why is it that I feel safer with this rock troll than I do with you? You are the most dangerous thing there is in this place!"

"You are untrained in magic. You have no way to defend yourself and that thing could easily kill you! I will not have my future queen endangering herself like some stupid chit!"

I stared at him in stunned silence. How dare he treat me like some child! True, I had no knowledge in using the magic I now possessed, but to accuse me of being a stupid little girl was uncalled for. I snarled at him furiously, the beast holding me tighter and shifting back from his slightly.

"Beware your emotions, my dear. Lash out at me now and you may very well destroy that creature holding you."

"Like you would even care! As if you wouldn't destroy it as soon as it turned me loose!" His eyes narrowed, confirming my words. How could he be so cruel as to destroy something that was innocent? It was a creature of his own kingdom and had offered no threat to me once its curiosity had been satisfied. "I will not allow you to destroy it Jadir."

He tilted his head, a cunning smile spreading across his face. "And how, might I ask, do you intend to stop me?" I swallowed hard, not expecting him to call my bluff.

"I…"

"As I thought, my dear." I paled as a crystal formed between his fingers and realized that he would kill the beast even though it still held me. Panic rushed through me and the Rock Troll sensed it, its growling changing to a keening mewl of fear as it backed away from Jadir.

"Stop!" Jadir stopped just before throwing the sphere and lowered his hand slightly. I looked up at the troll and touched the side of its face. "I can't let him harm you."

Tears leaked from my eyes as the beast hugged me tighter to its hairy body. "Put me down, my friend." The creature tilted its massive head, its tiny black eyes staring into mine. I felt as if I was drowning in the creatures gaze and suddenly gasped with surprise as the world tilted.

_Frriend?_ I nodded, too stunned to speak._ What frriend?_

"A friend is one who protects their friend. Cares for them, the way you cared for me last night."

"What _are_ you babbling about, Isandira?" Jadir's cold snarl broke whatever spell had allowed the rock rroll to enter my mind and I turned to look at him.

"Harm this creature and I will never be your queen, Jadir." I raised my chin and glared at him as regally as I could. I could not, would not, allow him to cow me any longer. If he truly wanted me as his queen then things would have to change.

His mouth tightened as he stared at me, a variety of emotions flickering through his eyes. I patted the troll's arm and it gently set me on my feet, though it kept its huge hands on my shoulders. I could sense how scared it was and knew that a wrong move from Jadir would have it grabbing my up again before it fled.

"You can not be serious."

"Oh," I smirked nastily back at him, "do you really want to find out?" His eyes narrowed again at me and I could tell that he was sorely tempted to destroy the beast anyway. "I will never step foot into the Goblin City or its castle again if one hair on this creature is harmed, Jadir."

"You have no where else to go." I tensed in momentary panic, only to realize something he had not thought of.

"You're wrong, your majesty. I do have somewhere to go. I have a place here, in the Labyrinth. I will remain here in the Labyrinth until I die should anything happen to…" I turned and looked back up at the troll, trying to think of a name for my new friend. It looked down at me, as if it knew what I was wanting and gave me what could only have been a smile. "Rooka?" It nodded, patting my shoulders gently and I smiled up at it. "Rooka. Harm Rooka and I will remain in the Labyrinth until my death, Jadir."

"You stupid, bloody fool! Have you lost your mind? That thing could kill you!" Jadir was livid and Rooka to pull me against itself, trying to protect me from the king. I looked up and patted its hand before stepping forward.

"Has it even occurred to you that Rooka might protect me instead?"

"Once you are my queen, it will be my place to protect you."

"I am _not_ your queen yet, Jadir." He stepped forward, eyes snapping with fire. Rooka reached out for me and he froze, his eyes moving from me to the troll and back. Finally, he sighed and shook his head, his dark hair swaying forcefully.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?"

"You asked me not to run, I am no longer running. I am tired of being afraid of you. You promised me time, I ask that you give me that time to use as I see fit." My words were obviously not what he wanted to hear. "I will stay here in the Labyrinth until such time as I feel it safe for me to return to the castle."

"And how will you learn to control your magic?"

"You will teach me." He leaned back on his heels and tilted his head to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest. A very intimidating pose to say the least; however, it had little effect on me now.

"Oh, really?" I nodded curtly. If I was going to be forced into this, then I would not go without a fight.

"Yes. I may not have a choice in becoming your queen, but you will not cow me any longer. You will teach me magic, here in the Labyrinth and never again will you touch me in anger."

"You drive a hard bargain, Lady Isandira."

"Those are not the end of my stipulations, your majesty, but they will suffice for now." He watched me warily as I walked past him, Rooka following, its hand engulfing mine. I paused when we were side by side, keeping my gaze straight ahead, as I made my voice as neutral as I could, "I will never return to the castle if you fail to honor my desires."

Rooka and I left Jadir standing there, near the lake, while we continued up the path towards my rooms in the Labyrinth. I could feel his hard stare on our backs and prayed that he would not try to destroy the rock troll. I swore to myself that if anything happened to the creature, I would never go back to the castle. Not while Jadir still lived. Ahead of us, I could see the doors leading back into my chambers waiting. I paused and took a deep breath before turning to look back at the king.

"My lessons will begin this afternoon, an hour after lunch." At first, I thought he would refuse, as his eyes narrowed to slits and I could feel the anger he emitted. Finally, he relaxed, though his mouth was still tight and nodded.

"As you wish, my queen." I shivered at the way he said it, wondering what he was thinking. Rooka tugged on my hand, anxious to leave Jadir's presence. I reached over, patting the hand holding mine and nodded at the creature before moving forward again. I glanced over my shoulder to look back when I felt a ripple shudder through me. Jadir was no longer in sight.

Rooka balked at entering my chambers, but with a little coaxing, the troll eventually entered, much to the dismay of the faeries. They shrieked in terror and flew to their hiding places while Rooka looked at them in confusion. I giggled, trying to persuade them to come back out.

"The troll will eat us, my lady!"

"Nonsense, Ruby." I smiled at the little brown-haired faerie. They had consented to allowing me to give them names several days ago. Pansy was the dark-blonde haired faerie and the twins were Sapphire and Daisy. Their dresses helped me to tell them apart as they never wore any other colors. "This is Rooka; Rooka, these are my faerie friends. You are _never_ to harm one another, understand?" I looked up at Rooka, holding the creature's gaze with my own. Again came the unsettling feeling of the world tilting as our minds connected again.

_Rooka understand. Bugs frriend._

I burst out laughing at Rooka's term for the faeries. "No, Rooka, faeries are not bugs. They're just very tiny people, like me, but with wings." The troll smiled its strange smile and nodded in understanding. I gently pulled my hand from its and walked over to where the faeries were climbing out of their hiding places, each one of them with a cross look on their tiny, angelic faces.

"Did that thing just call us bugs?" Sapphire huffed, stomping her tiny foot which sent me into another fit of giggling.

"I don't think Rooka has ever seen a faerie before, or if it has-"

"She"

I turned to look at Ruby, the self-appointed leader of the faeries. "I beg your pardon?"

"That rock troll, Rooka, it's a female." I looked over my shoulder at Rooka then back to Ruby.

"How can you tell?"

"It's obvious, silly. Male rock trolls are larger and have an orangey color to their fur. This one is red and small, so it is a female." Confused, I nodded. In a way, it made sense, but in a way, it did not. Mentally, I shrugged it off and smiled at them all.

"I'm going to go take a bath. Please make friends with each other while I'm gone." I started for the bathing room, only to find Rooka trying to follow. Gently, I explained that I was only going to bathe and that she was safe. Once I had managed to convince the creature I was not abandoning it, I was able to close the door between us.

ooo 

When I emerged a while later, dressed comfortably in a lightweight day dress that the Labyrinth had provided, I collided with Rooka. The rock troll has positioned itself in front of the door and was growling menacingly. Surprised, I looked past her to see what was wrong and found Hoggle standing in the doorway the entered from the Labyrinth. The faeries were flying around in circles, almost in a panic as they could not 'talk' with Rooka and explain that Hoggle was a friend as well. I sighed heavily at the thought I would have to go through all of this again.

"Rooka," the beast stopped growling with a start and turned to look at me. "Rooka, Hoggle is friend too." I smiled at Hoggle, gesturing for him to come in. It was apparent that the troll was mistrusting of everyone and I blamed Jadir for that. His treatment of others was bound to have affected everyone and everything in the Labyrinth. I pushed around Rooka and went to give Hoggle a hug, to show that he was indeed a friend. The way he sputtered and pushed my arms away was funny. He was such a grouchy little man. Relenting, I pulled him over to Rooks, who was now standing, and introduced them.

Hoggle shook his head muttering under his breath about how insane I was. I laughed and patted his leather-capped head. Once everyone was settled again and Rooka was no longer growling I sat down to eat the fruits that Labyrinth had sent to me.

"Yer a strange one, missy. His majesty ain't gonna like it nones." Hoggle commented as he climbed up into his chair.

"His majesty already knows about Rooka, Hoggle." He looked up at me in surprise. "I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I took a walk. Rooka found me and kept me safe when I fell back asleep near the lake. When I woke, he was there and very mad."

"He was right to be so. Them things ain't known fer bein friendly, girl. Most would just as soon tear yous apart as look at yous."

"It is of no wonder considering how Jadir treats everyone around here! Honestly! The man could use a few lessons in compassion and humility."

"I suppose you think you are the one to give these lessons to me then?"

Hoggle and I both froze at the sound of the king's voice. Silently, I cursed myself for saying his name as I turned to look at him. "If need be, then I will." I was thankful that my voice did not waver.

"You've grown rather impudent since your change, my dear." I huffed at him and turned away. I could hear Rooka growling in the background and the faeries were nowhere in sight.

"Something, I fear will be greatly needed considering that I am forced to deal with you, your majesty." Hoggle was looking from between the two of us, his face twisted in shocked horror, his mouth open. I glanced up at the clock before looking back to Jadir. "Must you intrude upon my privacy? You were not expected to be here until thirteen o'clock."

"You were the one who spoke my name, Isandira. I merely answered your call." Rolling my eyes, I turned away.

"Just because I said your name, your majesty, does not mean I was calling you. Really, you are the most arrogant person I have ever had the misfortune to meet." I bit back a grin at his shocked expression. "Now, if you will excuse us, I am trying to have a peaceful meal with my friends."

He snarled angrily at us and I looked back in time to see jealous rage in his eyes just before he vanished in a flash of glitter and light. Hoggle cleared his throat uneasily and I turned my attention back to him.

"Be careful, little missy. Don't go and makes him mad, he'll takes it out on us."

I leaned forward and patted Hoggle's hand. "If anything happens to any of you, his royal puffiness will lose any chance he has at gaining me for his queen."


End file.
